


names and goodbyes

by crypticjeggings



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticjeggings/pseuds/crypticjeggings
Summary: A killjoy's spirit is summed up by their name.





	names and goodbyes

“I chose my name.”

“Huh?” Val Velocity looks up at the Girl, clearly surprised to see that she’s actually talking to him. After everything that just happened, she has no need for him or any of the Ultra V’s anymore. Honestly, he’d be lying if he said she needed them in the first place.

The Girl sits across from him in the booth, a booth in the middle of a ruined city block that had been destroyed in the final fight.

“I decided on it last night, actually, I just didn’t tell anyone. It felt right but… I wasn’t sure if it was something I deserved to take. I think todays changed my mind.” She lifts a hand to subconsciously ruffle her short strands of hair, something she’s still not used to after years of dealing with untamable and long hair.

Val Velocity doesn’t let anything show in his eyes; is already back to his habit of being this cold war machine who deals with everyone he doesn’t completely trust in an impersonal way.

“Well, are you going to tell me?”

She shifts. “Oh, I, uh. Yeah. I’ve decided on Battery Bomb.”

Though he hates to admit it, it’s a good name. It suits her, suits what she’s just done and suits how everything inside her was being wound up and charged until it just exploded. It fits.

She swallows after he doesn’t say anything, the only indication of him thinking about it being the subtle tilt of his head. “Well, what do you think?”

“What I think is I don’t understand why you’re trying to get approval from me.”

She, the Girl, Battery Bomb, whatever, seems to shrink under his words.

“I’ve done nothing admirable; I’ve done nothing that should make you want to get my word on it. What’s the point?”

Battery Bomb chews on her lip. “I dunno, I just… Even if you’ve fucked up, you were still instrumental to the movement. After this, I’ll leave you alone to wallow in self-pity or whatever is going through your head right now, but I just wanted to know.”

Val Velocity isn’t sure what to say to that. He wants to argue, wants to tell her to fuck off, but instead he simply sighs and says, “It’s a good name. One deserving of a Killjoy.”

At this, Battery Bomb smiles. She stands up, and, tapping her knuckle on the table, says, “I’m glad you think so.”

Then she’s shuffling out of the booth, adjusting her jacket, and walking towards the door of the restaurant. He watches her leave, and something in him says that they won’t be seeing each other much after this.

She ends up pausing at the entrance, hand lingering over the glass panel that makes up the door. “Goodbye, Val Velocity.”

He doesn’t respond.


End file.
